Elena & Stefan New Beginnings
by dj42048
Summary: Stefan and Elena are living their happily ever after with new son Joseph. Someone however wants to make sure it a happily never after. Can Stefan save Elena from this new and unknown enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Stefan and Elena

Eternity

"Waaah! " The cry of a baby split the silence of the night at the Salvatore house.

Elena jerked half awake and rolled to get out of bed.

She felt an arm snake around her waist stopping her mid roll.

"I've got him" Stefan whispered planting a kiss on her temple.

Blurring down the hall with supernatural speed he collided with Damon in the doorway of the nursery.

"Oww!" they both said in unison.

"Damon what are you doing here?" I thought you were staying at Bonnie's.

"I was. We brought the party here." She's asleep in my room and I didn't want Joey to wake her.

Stefan walked to the crib and picked up his screaming son, feeling the spongey diaper he headed for the changing table.

"Okay buddy, he soothed we'll get you nice and dry and a little snack." He soothed.

Unfortunately Joseph Damon Salvatore was having none of it. Grabbing Stefan's little finger he kept right on wailing.

"So how's daddy doing with sleep deprivation Damon smirked"?

"Just dandy, since Uncle Damon volunteered to babysit tomorrow Stefan sniped back"

"Oh no!" Damon backed away shaking his head. You've got it covered Damon laughed as he backpedaled into the hallway.

He was so intent on escaping the nursery he stumbled right into Elena. Whipping around he grabbed her before she toppled over.

"Sorry, Damon muttered as he turned and walked down the hall.

Elena stared after him shaking her head and grinning.

"Amazing! We've found the only thing that terrifies Damon."

She smiled at Stefan

"Babysitting!"

Joey hearing his mother's voice stopped crying and started looking around trying to focus his little eyes.

"Hey sweetie, Elena cooed" Taking him gently from Stefan.

"Whose 2 months old today, what a big boy.

Waving his little fist at his mother Elena could have sworn he smiled.

Easing him up to her shoulder she walked carefully downstairs cradling the baby with Stefam trailing behind.

"It seems like we just brought him home." Stefan said.

"Elena settled in the kitchen chair while Stefan fixed the baby a bottle.

"I know, he's already so big. She cooed watching as her son stared up at the stained glass light, hanging over the table.

"I have a post natal checkup at 10 A.M. and its so chilly out. Can you stay here with him?"

"I'm just going t straight to the clinic and coming home."

"Of course we'll be fine Stefan said as he passed her the bottle."

"But don't hurry Elena; you haven't been out of the house alone since he came home from the hospital."

"Why don't you take Bonnie, you two go get some lunch, do some Christmas shopping and relax. "Me and Damon will be here.

"Joey'll be fine he said rubbing his sons little head. Take some time for yourself.

"I don't know, Elena was hesitant.

"You have your cell phone; you can call as often as you need to, and check on him. We'll be fine. Stefan reassured her.

"Okay, but I'm not staying gone all day, Elena agreed as she cuddled her son closer.

The next morning dawned clear and cold as Elena dragged herself out of bed. Glancing at the clock she realized it was 8:30 and from the sounds of the baby monitor Stefan was already with Joey.

She grabbed her clothes and ran for the shower. Emerging refreshed 20 minutes later she trotted downstairs her still damp hair brushing her back as she walked into the living room.

Stefan and Joey were curled up on the end of the couch an empty bottle on the coffee table. Stefan had the baby propped on his shoulder and was patting his back to burp him.

Joey seeing Elena immediately began reaching toward her.

She scooped up the baby smiling and tickling his tummy. He grabbed her hair and wrapped it in his little fist.

She sat next to Stefan on the couch and drank in the baby's scent.

"Good Morning, he smiled wrapping his arm around them both.

Damon and Bonnie came in from the direction of Damon's room holding hands they were all smiles.

"Ready to go?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"No. Elena said kissing Joey one last time as she handed him back to Stefan.

Wrapping his hand around her neck Stefan pulled her close for a quick kiss.

"I love you both, Elena said grabbing her purse and walking out the door with Bonnie.

"I'm driving Bonnie sang, hopping into the drivers seat.

They chatted all the way to the clinic with Elena only calling twice to check on Joey.

After her checkup the doctor pronounced her healthy and ready to resume all normal activities.

Bonniedrove to Mystic Falls mall, grabbing a parking spot near the entrance, she an Elena walked into the store.

Neither of them noticed the tall man in the brown leather jacket hwo was following them.

Ducking into Gymboree Elena bought Joey some new outfits and then she and Bonnie headed over to Gap.

Elena was on her fifteenth phone call to Stefan by this point.

"He's fine honey, Stefan laughed. Damon only let him play with a couple butcher knives it's all good."

"Smart ass, Elena laughed hanging up.

"Hey mommy! Bonnie yelled I'm going to try on these jeans. Be right back"

Bonnie stepped into the dressing room laughing.

Elena nodded and waved back looking at a rack of sweaters. Feeling a dull jab in her back she started to turn around.

"I wouldn't do that a male voice growled in her ear. We're going for a walk."

"Elena sucked in the air to scream.

"I don't think so, the male voice cut smoothly into her ear."

"One sound and I stab you here and now." You know what its like to not have parents right? Imagine how your baby will feel growing up without mommy.

"Alright, Elena said moving in the direction he turned her.

All the way out of the mall she casst furtive glances for help. Hoping someone would notice them.

Everyone was intent on their own business however and walked right by them, seeing nothing.

The man forced her almost to the end of the parking lot behind a large white van.

Elena felt his grip on her loosen and gathered herself to attack and run.

Just as she began to jerk away she felt a sharp jabbing pain and felt the pavement rush up to meet her as the world went black.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan & Elena Chapter 2

Elena woke up in a dark room, sick, dizzy, and thoroughly disoriented. She tried to put her hand to her aching head and couldn't move her arm. Tugging she felt a cold metallic pull on her wrist, the events of the last few hours came rushing back to her. Peering through the darkness she got a better view of her surroundings. She could just make out a red blinking light in the top corner of the room. A camera whoever had grabbed her was watching her.

"Did you have a nice nap Elena? " A mechanical voice spoke through the speaker system next to the camera.

"Elena refused to respond.

The bastard laughed through the speaker system.

"That's okay Elena we have someone here we're sure you'd love to talk to."

A baby's frantic cries blared over the speaker.

"Joey! Elena screamed jerking her wrist in a futile effort to get free she felt her skin tearing.

Abruptly the sound was cut off.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby! " Elena was screaming at the unseen person behind the camera.

"With the mechanical enhancements to the voice she couldn't tell if the person was male or female.

"He's fine for now the voice came back onto the speaker system." As long as you do what we say he stays fine, disobey and little Joey could have a tragic accident."

Elena tried to calm herself down, getting hysterical right now wasn't going to help. Besides it could be any baby there was no proof that it was her baby. There's no way anyone could have gotten Joey away from Stefan and Damon she needed to stay calm and rational

Stefan…..

"Bonnie what do you mean you can't find her?" Stefan could feel his chest tightening and that sick terrified feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I went in to try on some jeans she was looking at sweaters and holding her cell about to call you for the umpteenth time." I've covered the mall and rest rooms three times and I can't find her." Bonnie tried to keep the tears from her voice.

"I can't sense her Stefan I can't feel her presence here."

"Go get Damon, he went to a blood bank near the hospital. Stefan said.

"I'm calling Caroline to stay with Joey, I'll be right there." Stefan disconnected the call and began dialing Caroline when he got the call from Elena's phone.

"Elena, where are you? Are you alright?

"So worried Mr. Salvatore? A familiar male voice mocked into the phone.

"What do you want John? Stefan tightened his grip on the phone till it threatened to snap.

"I already have it Stefan." I have my daughter back; remember when you gave me till sundown to get out of town?"

"How does it feel now Stefan?" "You can keep your half vampire brat, but you'll never see Elena again".

"I told you my daughter would never be with a vampire."

"John I'm going to find you and this time you're leaving the planet. If you harm one hair on her head I'll turn you so help me God".

"Then I'm gonna stake your ass!"

"Goodbye Stefan you have a nice afterlife now?" John was laughing as he hung up.

Stefan called Bonnie back.

"Bonnie, John has her! Come to the boardinghouse we're going to have to try to locate her.

"I'm on my way." Bonnie said.

The next few minutes were the longest of Stefan's life. Joey had awakened and as though he could sense his mother's absence he cried inconsolably.

Stefan bounced the baby as he paced restlessly, the helpless rage boiled just beneath the surface.

Caroline, Damon and Bonnie entered the house together.

"I picked them up, I figured we could use backup. Bonnie said as she placed her bag on the table and withdrew the Grimoir."

"I'm doing a simple locater spell, and then we're going after her."

"Caroline will you take Joey to Ric and Jenna's and guard them? Stefan watched Caroline intently. "John may try kidnapping him."

"I'll guard them with my life, Caroline said.

Jenna and Ric's baby Alexis was born a month earlier.

"I'll get his bag together, Stefan said as he went up to the nursery.

Elena was startled by the door to her room swinging open a figure entered wearing a cape and mask. He didn't speak simply walked to the bed and unlocked the handcuffs.

Motioning with a handgun he withdrew from his cape he ordered Elena out the door.

The light from the hallway momentarily blinded Elena; the mystery man behind her shoved her roughly in the back.

She stumbled down the hallway noting the threadbare hall runner, and the other worn furnishings. The place reeked of disuse and stale air, like a museum closed up for to long.

Elena was shoved roughly into a room on the end of the hall she heard the key turning in the lock sealing her in.

"No, she yelled. Slamming her fists against the door in frustration.

The soft tread of footsteps grew fainter as her captor walked away.

Turning away from the door Elena surveyed her surroundings. This room had windows the thin slivers of sunlight could be seen through the cracks of the boards nailed across the windows. There was also a bathroom; the hated camera was situated in the corner of the bedroom. It pointed directly at the window.

"Dammit she fumed no escape there."

There were no cameras in the bathroom but also no window. There was a grate and through it she could see the floor below.

Lowering herself to the bathroom floor Elena lay quietly and listened. She could hear the murmur of voices. Together they got clearer as they neared her.

"You'll have to compel her to forget them before I relocate her!" Elena was shocked to see that John; her birth father was responsible for her kidnapping.

Elena knew he was demented but this was a new low.

The person he was speaking to stepped into view and Elena's heart sank.

Isobel!

Waiting until they walked out of view she flicked the bath mat across the grate and hurriedly opened her locket.

Digging out a small amount of vervain she pushed it under her fingernails praying it would be enough.

Turning on the bathroom sink she snapped the locket closed just as Isobel entered the bedroom.

"Elena, we need to talk. Isobel called strolling calmly into the room.

"Elena walked into the bedroom and faced Isobel head on.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan & Elena Chapter III

Bonnie focused as she cast the locator spell drawing in Elena's energy and focusing on the images around her she saw the house. Focusing on the house number and the exterior of the building Bonnie recognized the house. It had belonged to an elderly lady in town that had passed away a few months ago.

Bonnie came out of the trance weak, shaky, and ravenous taking the glass that Damon handed her she gulped greedily.

Raising her head as her fangs receded she faced Stefan.

"She's at Ms. Margaret's old house for now but there's a weird vibe." "I can sense Elena but she's not alone and I'm not sure who or what is there with her.

"We're going." Stefan said as he grabbed his keys and ran for the door. Damon hugged Bonnie and then sped off after his brother.

"Stefan let me drive. Damon said as he rounded the car.

"Fine, Stefan said as he flipped Damon the keys and hopped in the car.

"We don't know whats in that house Stefan, Damon was looking at him seriously.

"I can't have you going in and getting all hero on me."

"I know, but don't expect me to sit on my hands with her life in danger." Stefan returned Damons stare.

"Elena has risked her life for me, so many times." I won't live without her and I won't let Joey grow up without her."

"She's everything that's good in my life."

"I get it, now stop sounding like a marshmallow and get your head in the game." Damon returned to his normal smirky self.

Elena …..

Elena stared at Isobel as she walked across the room and stopped in front of her.

"So I hear you made me a grandmother." Isobel was cold as usual.

"Well first you would have to be a mother." "And from where I stand you make Joan Crawford from Mommy Dearest look like mother of the year."

Elena saw the blur of Isobels hand as she slapped her. Stars swam before her eyes for a moment and she tasted blood in her mouth as she turned back to face Isobel.

Elena looked coldly at her birth mother.

"Mommy I didn't know you cared." Elena didn't try to hide the sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Isobel was so enraged her eyes changed for a moment before she regained control.

"I almost regretted doing this, but you've made it easy.

This time when Isobels hand moved Elena was ready, bringing her hand up she blocked Isobels arm. Elena felt the bone in her forearm shatter as she blocked Isobels grab for her necklace.

Diving to the floor she grabbed a small chair with her good arm and took a swing at Isobel. She felt a perverse satisfaction as the chair connected with her birth mother and broke.

Grabbing one of the jagged wooden shards she jabbed it toward Isobel.

The hiss of indrawn breath let her know she had found her mark.

Elena turned and ran for the door; if she could just make it out the door she had a chance.

She made it to the hallway and ran full out around the corner when a force grabbed her hair so hard she was pulled off her feet and jerked backwards.

Her eyes smarted with tears and she immediately spun trying to fight with her good arm.

Isobel ripped the vervain necklace from her neck and threw it down the hall.

Holding Elena by the hair she forced her to look at her.

"You will forget Stefan, Joey, Damon, and your entire life in Mystic Falls. You will stop struggling immediately and you will do exactly as I say."

"As you say, Elena repeated with a dull glassy look in her eyes.

"We are going back to your room now and I'm going to set your arm." You will not make a sound, when we leave this place you will go to the car and get in without compaint."

"Without complaint, Elena repeated.

Isobel released her grip on Elena's hair and Elena turned robotically and walked back to the room she had just ran from.

She sat on the bed and stared straight ahead totally unaware of what was happening.

Isobel picked up Elena's broken arm turning it to assess the extent of the damage as John entered the room.

"What the hell did you do Isobel? "I told you to compel her not kill her!"

"We had a disagreement, Isobel replied barely sparing him a glance. " I can't set this, the bone broke and fragmented she'll need a surgeon.

"I can keep her under control and I can compel the doctor, but we need to take her to a hospital now."

"We can take her to Williamsburg Memorial no one there will recognize her. Isobel discussed it as though they were discussing the weather.

"Fine, but no more rough treatment! John snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do John!"

Isobel stood and her eyes issued a threat no words needed to express.

John stepped aside as Isobel walked past him leading Elena from the room.

The daze Elena was in was slowly beginning to clear; the vervain beneath her nails had kept her from being compelled completely.

Already she was beginning to remember Stefan and their son; she wisely kept quiet and continued following Isobel down the hall.

Pain was screaming down her arm like a living thing, the urge to scream was growing. Elena waged an internal war to stay silent and show no emotion. She had to let them believe she was under control until she could escape.

Stefan…..

Damon drove past the old Victorian home and parked the car around the block. Pulling Ric's stake gun from the bag in the backseat he tucked it under his jacket and nodded at Stefan.

Together they got out of the car and seperated to cover the house. Stefan walked up to the front door, using his preternatural hearing he listened for any noise. The house was eerily silent. Stepping onto the front porch he reached the door and twisted the knob until the lock crumbled. He carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

The scent of blood combined with Elena's perfume hit him like a physical blow. Proceeding cautiously up the stairs he followed the scent down the upstairs hall. He felt the crunch of something under his foot and was devastated to see that he had stepped on Elena's locket.

Picking it up carefully by the broken chain he felt his blood run cold. Dangling it between his fingers he continued stealthily down the hall checking the rooms as he went.

Finally he came to a bedroom with obvious signs of a struggle. He could smell Elena and seeing the jagged splinters of wood coated in blood terrified him, he picked them up and sniffed. The blood wasn't Elena's but it was definitely a vampires.

Damon stepped into the room gun drawn; he noted the necklace still dangling between Stefans fingers.

"Where the hell is she? Damon whispered

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan & Elena IV

John pulled the car into the emergency parking area at Williamsburg Memorial hospital.

Elena was careful to sit motionless in the back seat, cradling her arm. Her face showed no emotion the only signs of her suffering were the beads of perspiration on her face.

"You may get out of the car now Elena, Isobel turned to carefully watch her."

Elena was careful to keep her movements slow and robotic, meekly following Isobel into the emergency room.

Isobel spoke to the receptionist and they were immediately led back to the exam room. A nurse entered and looked at John.

"Only one visitor with a patient please."

"I'll be in the waiting area, John said as he left the room."

The nurse asked Elena a few questions that Isobel answered; taking the chart she let them know the doctor would be with them shortly.

A few minutes later a knock sounded at the door and a short portly man with thick glasses entered. The name tag on his scrubs said that he was from radiology.

"Ms. Gilbert? " He asked checking paperwork.

"Her, Isobel nodded.

"Okay then, if you'll get into the wheelchair we'll take you down for x-rays and be right back."

Isobel started to follow them.

"I'm sorry Miss but you'll have to stay here, only patients are allowed." The tech continued perusing his paperwork not looking directly at Isobel.

"Of course, she said there were too many people around to try compulsion."

"Elena I'll be right here when you come back." Isobel's tone was so sugary she could have been selling syrup; it was obvious she thought Elena was still under compulsion.

Isobels cell rang and she turned to answer it as the x-ray tech wheeled Elena away.

Elena waited until the little man had completed her x-rays, he was polite and chatty.

A nurse ran in and asked him to hurry to the E.R. for a trauma patient and Elena saw her chance.

"Ms. Gilbert can you wait right here and I'll have an aide wheel you back up to emergency?

"Yes, I'll wait right here, Elena smiled reassuringly.

The moment the tech left Elena shot out of the wheelchair, she hurried down the hall, looking frantically for an exit. Elena knew she needed to put as much distance between herself and Isobel as possible.

Finally she spotted the glowing exit sign she was looking for, Elena had her hand on the door when she saw John coming down the hallway behind her. He was looking down at his phone as he walked down the hall directly toward her.

Elena threw herself out the door and into the brightly lit parking lot. Running to the front of the building she hailed a taxi and gave them Jenna & Ric's address.

The taxi pulled away from the curve and Elena breathed a sigh of relief, she felt safe for the first time in hours.

In the excitement of the past few minutes she had been able to push the pain from her mind as adrenaline kicked in. Now it came radiating back, tears seeped from the corners of her eyes as her swollen arm began to throb. Pushing up her sleeve she noticed that the skin had went from angry red to dark purple and that her arm seemed to be getting bigger.

It seemed to take an eternity for the cab to get to Ric and Jenna's, finally it pulled in front of her old home.

"I'll be right back with your fare, Elena said easing out of the cab so as not to jostle her arm. As she stepped on the porch,

Caroline opened the door before Elena could turn the knob."

"Pay the cab please, Elena said".

Caroline took one look at Elena's pale tear streaked face and trotted down the steps.

Ric came around the corner as Elena's vision began to get hazy, she saw him hurrying toward her as the room went dark.

Ric caught Elena before she could fully hit the floor, he immediatley noticed the bulge under her left shirt sleeve.

"Caroline, Ric yelled, call Stefan and get some scissors and Jenna."

Stefan…..

Back in the car Stefan and Damon headed back to Mystic Falls, Stefan wanted to rip the car apart with his bare hands.

"We're going to find her Stef."

Damon was giving him that worried look again.

Stefan caught a glimpse of his eyes in the rearview mirror and saw that his eyes had changed. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was so tied up in knots he hadn't even noticed his fangs descending.  
"We've gotta find her, Damon." "I know she's hurt I can feel it." I have to find her."

"We're going to fi- Damon was interrupted by the blaring of Stefan's cell.

"Hello, just a minute Caroline let me put you on speaker."

"Stefan, she's here. Caroline was breathless. "She's hurt and you need to get here now, her arm is broken and it looks pretty bad. "She fainted and Ric's working on her now."

"We'll be right there.

Damon matted the accelerator and the car flew down the highway. But it seemed to Stefan they were moving at a crawl.

The car hadn't fully stopped before Stefan jumped out and flew through the front door. Elena was lying on the couch in the living room. Jenna was sitting in a chair pulled up next to her holding Joey.

"Stefan, it hurts."

Elena's eyes were glazed and she was shaking, classic signs of shock.

Stefan walked toward her and saw the grotesque swollen mass of her left arm.

Caroline brought a warm blanket from the dryer and draped it over Elena.

"St-t-efan it was I-i-sobel and J-j-ohn, Elena said teeth chattering.

"Ric's on the phone with Dr. Adams, we need to get her to the hospital for surgery."

Jenna said as she tucked the blanket more snugly around Elena.

Joey picked that moment to start crying and Jenna got up to walk him.

Stefan sat in the chair she had just vacated and placed his hand on Elena's clammy forehead.

"You scared ten years off my life you know that?" Stefan said replacing his hand with his lips.

"I-I w-w-as a-a-fraid I'd never see you and J-joey again." Elena grabbed him with her good hand.

"Sh-she tried to co-compel me, but I didn't let h-her." Elena was shaking.

"It won't happen again, I'm not leaving you alone." I'm taking you to the hospital, we're getting your arm fixed and having Joey's first Christmas together".

"Stefan, they're ready for her at the hospital Dr. Adams got her x-rays from Williamsburg and everythings set." I'll stay here with Jenna and the kids you take care of Elena." Ric turned and handed them the keys to his SUV.

"My car's bigger, call us when you get there."

"Ric you know Isobel may come here are you prepared to deal with her? "

"I'm ready; Ric nodded and patted the small stake gun hidden in his sleeve.

"You take care of Elena; I've got Bonnie, Caroline, and Jenna. Isobel hasn't been invited in we'll be fine."

Stefan passed Damon the keys and picked Elena up blanket and all. Damon helped them into the backseat and shut the door.

"I think we've done this before, but last time you were pregnant with our beautiful son. Stefan lightly kissed her lips. Frowning at how cold they were.

"I'm giving you some of my blood; you need it to stabalize you right now."

Stefan bit into his wrist and forced a few drops into her mouth.

"Elena you will drink, he met her gaze and she instantly stopped resisting.

Stefan hated using compulsion but saving her life was more important right now.

He stopped her, satisfied that she had stopped shivering and her face had a healthier color.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let anything happen to you. Stefan took her good hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's alright Elena said her eyes showing how tired she was, just don't leave me."

At the hospital Damon went inside for a wheelchair and they helped Elena into it.

"Thanks Damon. Elena said.

Entering the hospital Stefan told the receptionist who they were and Dr. Adams took them right back to the O.R.

"I'm going to check the hospital, make sure we don't have any visitors.' I'll see ya later."

Damon said strolling away.

Stefan stayed with Elena until she was asleep and they wheeled her back for surgery. The nurse escorted him to outpatient waiting and for the next two hours he and Damon sat waiting. "Ric called once for an update but Damon told him there was no news.

Finally the doctor stepped into the waiting area.

"Mr. Salvatore, he waved and directed Stefan and Damon into a conference room just off the waiting area.

"The surgery is finished, the bone was badly fractured and we had to wire some of it together." One of the pieces knicked an artery that's why there was so much swelling. I expect a full recovery but she'll need physical therapy to regain her strength in that arm. She did give us quite a scare though, she reacted badly to the anesthetic and we lost her for a minute or two, we'll see in recovery but I think she'll be fine. I want to keep her for a couple days just to be safe and to manage her pain."

"Thank you doctor, Stefan shook his hand as he and Damon exchanged a worried look.

They both had the same thought, would Elena awaken human or a vampire?

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan & Elena V

Damon pressed the steaming cup of coffee into Stefans hand and sat in the chair on the other side of Elena. The constant beep of the machines monitoring Elena's hear rate were the only sounds in the otherwise silent room. Stefan looked as though he had aged a decade in a day. There were lines of exhaustion and strain etched around his mouth and eyes.

"You need to go get some lunch." Damon said as he looked at Stefan meaningfully.

"I know, Stefan sighed. "I can't leave her though; I want to be the first thing she see's when she wakes up."

"I'll bring you something then, is there anything you need from the house?

"Yeah, you and Bonnie bring Joey." I think Elena'll know if he's here."

"Okay will do." Damon dangled the keys in his hand as he left.

Stefan rested his forehead in his hands, closing his eyes for just a moment.

He must have dozed off; the feel of fingers in his hair jolted him awake.

Elena was staring at him, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, she had a tired smile in her voice."

"How do you feel", Stefan asked watching her carefully.

"Like I was hit by a truck and after I was hit he burned rubber on my arm."

"Whew! "Thank God! Relief had Stefan sagging in his chair.

"Excuse me? "I don't think feeling like road kill is a cause for celebration. Elena grumbled clearly annoyed.

"It is when you consider the alternative, you had some complications during surgery and I was afraid you would wake up like me." Stefan watched her earnestly.

"I had a dream, or I think it was a dream. I was walking in this beautiful place." I saw my adoptive parents, I wanted to stay there. They told me that I had to come back, that I was needed and that there was more to do."

"Stefan I think I died. Elena said as tears trickled down her cheeks."

"The worst part was that I would've missed you and Joey."

"But you came back, Stefan said as he slid into bed on her good side and cradled her against him as she cried it out."

Elena felt the full range of emotions she had been avoiding since the kidnapping began; shock, fear, outrage, and grief. She let it all go with the tears that washed down her cheeks as Stefan held her.

"This is going to pass and we're going to be okay." Stefan gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Elena do you have any idea what John and Isobel hoped to gain by kidnapping you?

"John said it was so I wouldn't be with a vampire and Isobel seemed to agree with him. They both said they weren't worried about the half breed brat" They're real warm and fuzzy about their grandson." Elena laughed bitterly.

"I really don't like my birth parents; I've never seen two people that were so totally screwed up."

A baby's soft cries filtered down the hall and Damon and Bonnie walked into the room with a crying red faced Joey.

Bonnie carefully lifted Joey out of his carrier and with Stefans help snuggled him into Elena's right arm. Immediately the crying stopped and Joey reached his little chubby hand up and wrapped it into Elena's hair.

"You just needed mommy didn't you little man, Elena cooed at him."

Joey snuggled into his mother's side and popped his thumb in his mouth, getting blinky until his little eyes closed in sleep.

"He's been up almost all night, Damon whispered. " Ric said that nothing they tried calmed him down."

"He needed me, Elena said starting to doze off herself, and he knew I wasn't there."

Stefan went home to take a break and grab a quick shower while Damon and Bonnie were there to watch over Joey and Elena. The doctor had told him that if she remained stable that she could come home tomorrow.

Stefan was relaxing under the warm spray of the shower when he heard a slight scratching noise, stepping carefully from the shower he left the water running. Drying hurriedly with a towel he slipped on his pants, grabbing a stake he slipped silently into the hallway.

He could detect a heartbeat and hear that whoever was in the house was trying to be quiet. Using speed and stealth he descended to the first floor. Sliding into the library he could see a man dressed in black with his back to him. Letting his senses flare out he could detect no other presence. Moving with preternatural speed he grabbed the man and spun him to face him, narrowly missing a stake in the process.

"John! Stefan gasped.

"Damn you! John growled, his hatred had blinded him to anything else."

Stefan had a quarter of a millisecond to register the whisper of air behind him; he leapt to the right and swung John's body in front of him. The stake skewered John through the middle. Isobel propelled by her forward momentum had not been able to stop in time.

Isobel swung and struck Stefan in her rage, knocking him backwards across the room. She grabbed John and she turned Stefan thought he saw her give John blood, but he could not be sure.

Shaken Stefan got to his feet; rushing upstairs he got dressed grabbed Elena and Joey some clothes and headed back to the hospital. With the bloww John had just suffered another attack from them at this point was unlikely.

When Stefan got to the hospital Elena was sitting up in bed propped up by pillows with a smiling Joey lying across her lap. Elena was smiling and the baby was babbling happily. Stefan stopped for a moment and drank in the sight. These little moments of happiness is what made their lives so amazing together.

Walking over he kissed them both and let Joey grab his little finger in his little fist. His son looked at him and seemed to be communicating with his beautiful expressive eyes.

"How do you feel? Stefan asked as he watched Joey try to chew on his finger.

"Better, I'm still sore and this IV in my good arm is driving me nuts but overall better.

"Whats wrong Stefan? Elena was eyeing him closely he knew he couldn't get anything past her.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Stefan said kissing her nose, enjoy today." "Just rest and enjoy our son."

"Looking up he caught Damon's eye, the look said plainly later.

Spending some time with Elena and the baby, Stefan let himself enjoy being with them. He remained watchful and alert though and Damon picked up on his mood. The tension was humming through him like a high voltage wire.

"I need a snack Damon said, how about anyone else? I'll take anything chocolate Elena smiled, looking at Stefan.

"We'll be right back, Bonnie are you okay here? Damon asked."

"We'll be fine, take your time. Bonnie reassured.

When they were safely out of earshot Damon stopped him.

"Okay spills it, what added to the furrowed brows?

Stefan related the attack and then dropped the last bit of information like a bomb.

"If John dies, and with his injury it's entirely possible." I'm going to be dealing with two pissed off vampire inlaws."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan & Elena VI

Stefan drove Elena home from the hospital the next morning, Jenna and Ric were bringing Joey home later on in the afternoon. They were only a few minutes from the hospital before Elena turned to him.

"Okay now spill it."

"Elena, you're not going to like this." Stefan hesitated.

"Probably not, but your going to tell me, I can take it."

"Yesterday when I went home for a shower John broke into the house. We fought and Isobel tried to stake me, I spun and she accidently staked John.

"Oh no, is he, is he dead? Is that what you didn't want to tell me?

"Elena I honestly don't know the thing is. I swear I saw Isobel give him blood as she ran out."

'So you think he may be dead or a vampire?"

"Yeah I do, and I think they're both going to be pissed and out for revenge."

"This is a lot to take in." Elena was pretty shell shocked by the barrage of information.

They were quiet on the rest of the way home each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Caroline and Tyler met them at the boarding house. Stefan had the house rebuilt after the fire that had destroyed Katherine and Klaus. The new house was almost an exact replica of the old one with a few subtle improvements.

One of which was a panic room located in the basement, in case Elena needed it if they were attacked. The other room in the basement was a carefully constructed cell in case they needed to hold a supernatural prisoner. Tyler had used the cells design to make a transition room for him in the old Lockwood mansions basement. The bars and the design could withstand him in wolf's form.

Tyler was finally beginning to accept himself as a wolf, though none of that had been easy for him. He and Caroline shared a genuine friendship; she had become his anchor during the early days of transformation. The problem that had arisen was that Tyler wanted more and Caroline wasn't ready to further their relationship. There was the issue of a werewolf bite being deadly and she was still half in love with Matt. The latter problem had broken Matt and Tyler's friendship. Making a tense situation very strained. For now Tyler was on Damon and Stefan's side as far as protecting the town.

They all worried though about a time when his loyalties could change. For now he seemed content to be with Caroline so they all took it one day at a time.

"The house is all clear, Caroline announced as they helped Elena out of the car and into the house.

'We did a couple of laps into the woods too, Tyler announced as he followed Stefan inside with the bags there was no scent of anyone."

"Thanks, Stefan said as the set the bags in the living room."

"I appreciate you helping us out, with Isobel and John involved it makes it doubly hard."

"Yeah man, sucks to be you right now, but hang in there we'll get'em" Tyler said waving to Elena as he and Caroline left.

"That is a twisted relationship Elena said as Caroline and Tyler left."

"Yeah I know, glad they're the ones figuring it out."

"Now about our little situation, Elena we have to discuss this. I can't just stake your biological parents."

"I know that, even if it is a thought, Elena's smile didn't reach her eyes."

"I'm hoping they can be reasonable, I'm not ready for another bloodbath, especially not involving my parents."

"I know, Stefan said as he wrapped his arms around her."

Jenna knocked on the door and came in carrying a sleeping Alexis, followed by Jeremy and Joey.

"Where's Ric?" Stefan asked.

"He went to help Damon with an errand, they said for us to wait here." Jenna said darting a glance from Elena to Stefan.

Damon, Bonnie, and Ric….

"Ric, I want you to take the compass Bonnie and I will stay about 250 yards away, so we don't interfere with the signal. Text me when you get a reading, Bonnie was able to pinpoint the area where we believe Isobel and John are but not an exact location, so stay alert."

"You got your toys with you? Damon asked.

"Locked and loaded, Ric smiled."

"Boys and their toys, Bonnie said twirling her hair."

"Well we can't all be judgey little witches with magical talents; Damon said grabbing Bonnie around the waist and planting a smacking kiss on her lips."

"You are so paying for that later, Bonnie warned laughing."

"Children! Ric said in mock disgust back to the job at hand."

"Right, Damon said letting Bonnie go reluctantly, the look in his eyes promised her they weren't done."

"Be careful Ric, Damon said getting serious.

"Always, Ric said walking into the woods away from Bonnie and Damon.

Ric walked for about 10 minutes before the hand on the compass stopped pointing stubbornly backward. It began to spin and flicker before finally setting on a westward setting. Ric text Damon the general direction and then kept walking.

About a 100 yards in he felt the skin prickle on the back of his neck, there was no sound in this section of the woods no birds called to each other. Even the wind seemed hushed, like it waited breathlessly for the next event.

The needle on the compass spun crazily and no matter which way Ric moved the needle continued to spin. He text Damon and Bonnie to come and sent them his direction.

Ric moved to the left and fell over a soft mound in the leaves; an arm had been dislodged from under the leaves. Ric pushed the leaves away from the persons face and sat back on his heels.

"Matt, Bonnie gasped as she and Damon came up on the place where Ric sat stunned in the leaves.  
Bonnie, put two fingers to what was left of Matt's carotid artery. His body was still warm, but Bonnie felt nothing stir beneath her fingers. Almost desperately she bit into her wrist and forced blood into Matt's mouth. "Nothing happened; there was no response at all.

Frantically Bonnie began CPR chanting between breaths praying a d begging God not to take Matt.

The images of her, Elena, Matt, and Caroline playing together in kindergarten swam before her eyes. Matt was a good guy it wasn't his time to die, not yet. After what seemed an eternity Damon stopped her.

"He's gone Bonnie, Damon said softly.

She shook her head tears of disbelief streaming down her face. Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"We're taking him back! Bonnie said.

"He deserves a proper burial, not being thrown under some leaves like garbage."

The compass in Alaric's hand spun again and stopped pointed directly opposite of Damon.

"Hello Ric, No kiss for me." Isobel pouted

"Not this time, Ric said as he fired the stake hidden under his sleeve.

Isobel spun away but not completely unscathed, the stake's tip grazed her skin and ripped her shirt. Moving with preternatural speed she took off running with Damon, Bonnie, and Ric chasing behind.

They searched everywhere but Isobel had vanished, even the scent of her blood had faded on the breeze. Trudging wearily back to Matt's body they were all lost in their own thoughts.

Reentering the clearing they saw the disturbed leaves but no sign of Matt, the only thing that remained was a torn piece of fabric. It fluttered restlessly in the breeze, looking as though it wanted to leave too.

"Why the hell would she take him? Ric asked

Bonnie and Damon shared a look that clearly said they didn't want to know the answers.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan & Elena Chapter 7

Matt woke up facedown in the dirt, his head hurt and the there was an awful buzzing sound in his ears. Moaning he rolled over and grabbed his head, the pain and buzzing increased to a mind splintering pitch. Mat could feel the night, he heard crickets that's chirps were deafening. He could feel and hear everything and the assault on his senses were driving him mad. Focusing on the sounds he began to push past the pain and focus, gradually he could push down the overwhelming volume to a manageable level.

Pushing to his feet Matt recognized the area as near Old Wickery Bridge. Flashes of memory assaulted him, meeting the strange woman being bitten, being compelled. The memories flew at him like an assault of birds. He knew he had to get out of there, now before she came back. He couldn't go home, his mom was gone, and he needed someone. Caroline, she would help him go to the police; she could take him to the hospital.

Matt was running before he realized it flying through the forest at warp speed, he was at Caroline's in moments. "I'm hallucinating, he mumbled to himself, trying to rationalize but there was a part of him that knew he wasn't.

He walked onto the porch and made it to the first step as Caroline opened the door. Matt wasn't sure what happened one minute he was looking at Caroline the next he was grabbing her trying to bite her throat. Everything vanished into a red haze of bloodlust; his mind seemed to work on two different levels. A part of him was horrified at what he was doing, the more animal portion of his brain wanted to rip and tear, satisfying his hunger.

He was denied both and found himself slammed to the ground with Caroline holding him down. Her eyes were veiny and her fangs were out, memory hit Matt of Caroline attacking him, sobbing later compelling him to forget. In that moment Matt knew the truth, Caroline was a vampire, and somehow now he was too.

Caroline breathed deeply pulling herself back from that dark part herself. Matt's expression had cleared and he seemed to be lucid and not driven by blood for the moment.

"Matt, I'm going to let you up, I want you to focus on me I'm going to help you okay."

Matt nodded.

Caroline pulled him to his feet and led him to her car settling him inside she locked the doors and reached into the glove box. Handing him a silver flask, she started the car and headed out of town toward the boardinghouse.

Matt unscrewed the cap and the scent of blood hit his nostrils, he gulped the contents and crushed the delicate flask in his hand.

"Easy Matt, Caroline soothed helping to focus him back to reality".

"Just breathe, okay focus on the air, it'll be okay."

Caroline drove with one hand keeping the other on Matt's arm to anchor him; she understood how unstable he was in this moment.

Pulling up to the boardinghouse Caroline turned to Matt.

"We're going to get out of the car and talk to Damon and Stefan, this is going to be alright, you'll learn how to live and the cravings will slow down it will be alright."

"How long have you been this way Cara?"

The betrayal in his eyes was almost her undoing.

"Since the accident, Damon gave me some of his blood to heal me and I was killed by another vamp at the hospital and came back like this."

"It was a lot like what you're going through, but I killed someone and I don't want that for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Why didn't you just come clean about what happened?" Matt was struggling to understand.

"What should I have said Matt?" Oh by the way I died and now I'm a vamp, you would have had me committed."

"Right now, we have to get you some blood, get your cravings under control, and figure out where Isobel is before someone else gets hurt."

Caroline got out and took Matt's arm, knocking she waited till Stefan answered the door.

"Matt, Caroline," Stefan nodded. "Come on in."

Matt stepped into the boardinghouse and the sound of heartbeats seemed to fill the air. He could here Elena on the second floor with the baby. The sound of their hearts seemed to drown out any other sounds. Grabbing his head Matt staggered backward and grasped the door for support, clinging frantically to stop himself from killing.

Stefan grabbed his right arm and Damon flanked his left taking him toward the basement.

"Caroline, go get some blood out of the fridge Stefan nodded", Caroline flashed into motion.

"Matt we have to get you to the basement the sun's coming up and it'll fry you". Matt nodded and focused on holding onto his sanity.

They helped him into a small basement room and Caroline pressed a bag of blood into his hand, he gulped it down sucking the bag dry he tossed it aside and grabbed the other bag Caroline offered.

When it was gone he could feel himself calming down, he could still hear Elena and the baby but the urge to kill was muted and manageable.

"Do you know where Isobel took you?" Stefan questioned

"An old house, I'm not sure of the exact location, she questioned me about Elena she compelled me to kidnap her and to meet her at Fells Church at midnight."

"Why Fells Church and why tonight?" Elena asked as she joined them.

"I'm not sure Elena, but there was someone else with her, a woman that I've never seen before."

"This woman that was with her gave me goose bumps; there was something about her that was creepy."

"She stood in the background mostly and listened to John and Isobel as they talked about you."

"Was John, was he human?' Elena questioned

"From what I could see, he was Elena he didn't seem like a vamp to me." Matt replied.

Caroline came back in carrying more blood.

"I'm going to spend today with Matt; we can talk about all this tonight.

Stefan, Damon, and Elena left the room.

"What do we do now?" Elena looked at both brothers as they walked upstairs.

"Do we meet them at Fells Church, or do we just keep waiting for them to make the next move?"

"I say we catch them before they get to the church and invite them for a little hickory stake." Damon smiled.

"How do we…" The sound of glass shattering sent Stefan flying up the stairs.

Stopping in the nursery doorway he stared at the broken window and empty crib. Joey was gone!

Stefan streaked out the window into the light of dawn all senses open and listening, he could feel another's presence but he couldn't catch their scent.

The other vampire was gone and they had stolen his son.

Elena met him in the yard and she was hysterical, she had Joey's blanket in one hand and was going toward the woods surrounding the house with a single minded expression.

"Elena, Stefan gave her a hard shake. There was nothing she had a blank look and tears were streaking down her face occasional she emitted a strangled sob.

Elena's cell began ringing and she answered with almost robotic movements.

"Hello," her voice was raw and hushed even to her own ears.

"My grandson and I are having quite the visit, Isobel laguhed into the phone."

"He is such a healthy vibrant child; it would be a shame if something happened."

Something in Elena snapped, perhaps the Petrova fire that Katherine had spoken about ran deeper than she thought.

"What do you want Isobel? Elena's voice was ice cold.

"You, Fells Church at midnight, come alone or the little spawn dies slowly".

"Hurt my child and I'll turn into a vampire, hunt you down and kill you slowly".

Elena's voice was cold and clear.

"Midnight." Isobel said and the line went dead.

To be cont…..


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to need your blood Elena", Bonnie said quietly as they stood over a map of the area. The spell that Bonnie was attempting to locate Joey required the blood of a family member.

Elena stabbed the dagger into her palm and the blood dripped onto the map and began its eerie glide across the paper. The crimson trail winding its way to a location fifty miles south Mystic Falls.

The area was mostly rural farms with a few small settlements and mom and pop stores.

Jeremy quickly mapquested the location pinpointing it to an antebellum home near a historic church, "Let's Go, Damon said grabbing the ominous black duffel bag, he Stefan and Bonnie headed for the door, but Elena got there first.

"What do you think your doing ? Damon asked.

" I am going to get my son Damon . Elena stood before the door and it was clear that she would not be left behind.

"Don't you realize this is probably a setup ? Stefan reasoned. Please wait for us here where you can be protected.

"No, I am going with or without you. Elena picked up her bag of stakes slung them over her shoulder and walked out the door to the waiting car.

There would be no discussion she was going to get her child.

The drive from Mystic Falls to the ruins of the antebellum mansion continued in silence. Each was lost in their own thoughts wondering what would happen in this new and bizarre twist.

As they neared the location Damon slowed the car and let Stefan and Bonnie out , easing on the gas Damon pulled into the overgrown drive. The weeds brushed against the car with a scrape like fingers, it was almost as though they were urging them to stay and not continue forward.

Damon parked near the ruined front porch its marble cracked and broken , debris and graffiti littered the wild unkempt grounds. As they walked behind the house the stench of death burned into their nostrils. Elena covered her nose to keep from gagging as they saw the first body, a young woman had been killed her body casually cast aside.

Damon was the first to spot the overgrown crypt dangling with spanish moss it was almost hidden by the forest and weeds. The door hung eerily upon one hinge, the area behind it was pitch black.

Damon fell in front of her screaming on the ground and grasping his head, then he gasped and was silent.

" Hello Elena, a familiar voice said from behind her.

"No, Elena couldn't believe her eyes.

"Katherine !". Elena gasped, " but your dead."

"You and Klaus, you burned to death in the fire at the boardinghouse we saw you."

"I do appreciate you ridding me of the little Katherine problem, unfortunately for you Elena I'm Charlotte Petrova."

" The original Petrova who began the curse, and I still need it broken which still requires your sacrifice."

" So the choice is yours, Elena it can either be you or your son", the old witch stepped from behind Charlotte holding Joey.

" Take me, Elena said calmly, leave Joey here with Damon ." Your witch can undo what she did to him just let them go unharmed.

"Agreed, Charlotte snapped her fingers as the witch began to chant, Damon began to stir.

The witch brought Joey forward and handed him to Elena.

"Place him next to Damon, he'll wake up in a few minutes as soon as we're safely away."

"Try anything funny and the child still dies, if the sacrifice isn't completed by midnight then Joey still dies. "

"These witches and their spells, Charlotte smiled.

Elena placed Joey carefully next to Damon and saw the small cut on Damon's hand, in the spell the witch had placed on him he had not healed. Lifting his hand as though to kiss it Elena sucked in a mouthful of Damon's blood praying that it would be enough.

Bonnie and Stefan had listened in silence to the exchange, Bonnie motioned for Stefan to go to Damon and Joey. Carefully cloaking herself in a spell Bonnie followed at a safe distance behind Elena, Charlotte, and the witch.

They walked through the woods for a long time to a clearing. In the center there was an altar and on one side there was an unconscious boy, he was chained to a tree .

Isobel and John sat with vacant expressions on the other side of the clearing. Both of them staring unseeingly forward, obviously compelled.

The clearing darkened with the approach of twilight, and the full moon could be seen hanging on the horizon.

Too be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Elena stood in the center of the clearing knowing this would be her last vision on Earth in this state.

The witch had begun to chant and the suffocating feeling of magic that was as dark as an abyss seemed to hang in the air.

As the moon rose higher the boy chained to the tree began to awaken, his eyes snapped open and seemed to glow golden for a moment in the firelight before he began to twitch in agony.

His screams seemed to travel throughout the night as his body contorted painfully. Isobel and John kept staring ahead with no expression.

Charlotte grabbed Elena's arm in a grip like steel and that was when the world seemed to implode into one giant flurry of action.

Bonnie exploded from the darkness raising her hand and throwing enough energy to knock Charlotte backward, but not enough to slow her down.

Charlotte plunged the knife into Elena's throat and blood sprayed about the clearing, droplets seemed to fly everywhere landing on each person like tiny ruby droplets.

As the blood landed on Isobel and the boy they began to scream, flames erupted on their skin slowly at first and then building to a raging inferno.

Charlotte flung Elena to the ground to defend herself from Bonnie's attack.

Elena felt herself falling as though in slow motion and then she was stopped in midair, Stefans face was hovering over her tears streaking his cheeks.

"I love you" was what Elena wanted to say but she couldn't form the words.

His face blurred from her sight as the world went dark.

Stefan exploded into action; ripping his wrist open with his fangs he dripped blood into Elena's mouth and also into the wound in her throat.

Hearing her heart stutter, he frantically started CPR.

'You will not die Elena, you will not leave us!' Stefan was growling and sobbing.

His entire focus on ensuring Elena survived.

Around him the battle raged between Charlotte, the old witch, and Bonnie, no one seemed to notice as the ashes from Isobel and the boy began to build from an inky shadow into solid form.

Damon exploded into the clearing followed by Caroline and engaged Charlotte in the battle so that Bonnie could focus on the witch.

But it was the eerie laughter that stopped everyone as Klaus stepped from the shadows, the spell had worked and Charlotte had revived Klaus from the ashes.

Bonnie shot one last mega jolt of energy before collapsing, Damon spun into action firing stakes at Klaus and Charlotte.

The wood laced with Vervain wouldn't kill but he was hoping for a stall tactic.

Meanwhile Caroline was pounding on Stefans shoulder trying to get him to run, but he was focused completely on Elena.

It was Matt who ran in and swept up Elena's body running at full out vamp speed and forcing Stefan after them.

Blinded by pain Stefan chased after Matt unaware that he was growling, his fangs reaching for the object now causing him pain.

Damon put Bonnie in the car and turned seeing Stefan, Damon shot him with a vervain tranquillizer dart.

The rage in Stefans system seemed to overide the shots effect for a moment as he continued to run and grasped Matt's shirt ripping it away, before going down.

Damon piled Stefan in the backseat of the suburban and they fled, Matt and Caroline continued working on Elena in the back of the car.

Arriving at the boardinghouse Alaric met them and helped to unload the passengers, his face paled as he saw Elena.

Caroline carried Elena into the house as Matt and Alaric helped Stefan.

Jenna hearing the commotion from downstairs carried Joey into the living room and gasped when she saw Elena; Caroline felt for her pulse one more time and then closed Elena's still open eyes.

Joey began to wail and Stefan dragged himself across the floor to hold her, rocking her body he was completely wild in his grief.

Caroline walked from the room with Matt tears streaming down her face; she reached out and took Joey from Jenna.

No one spoke as they watched Stefan rocking Elena's still body in the living room of the home that had been filled with happiness the week before.

Damon sat on his heels absorbing the entire situation as he came to the one conclusion he could exist with. Klaus and Charlotte would not be allowed to win!

If Klaus could be brought back then so could Elena.

Too be continued….


End file.
